Her Majesty's Sorcers Squadron - Short Story
by Lordheaven
Summary: AU/Ent: Starfleet orders the Enterprise to investigate the threat the Xindi pose and stop them. On the way, the Sorcerers Squad joins. But they are eliminated with a genetically engineered pathogen however not before they tell Archer how to defeat the enemy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The characters of the Star Trek universe belong to Paramount (as also created by Gene Rodenberry) but the words are mine.**

 **AU/Ent: Starfleet orders the Enterprise to investigate the threat the Xindi pose and stop them. On the way, the Sorcerers Squad joins. But they are eliminated with a genetically engineered pathogen however not before they tell Archer how to defeat the enemy.**

* * *

 **Sorcerers Squad**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The New Recruits**

Enterprise pride of Starfleet was ready to depart for the Delphic Expanse from where the attack of the alien race Xindi originated. Jonathan Archer, captain of the Enterprise was at his quarters reviewing the last given orders when he was called on the communicator.

"Captain,"

"Archer here,"

"There is a call for you from Admiral Forest, sir."

"Put him through here,"

"Patching it up now,"

Jonathan activated his view screen. The flowing data was replaced by the image of the admiral in his office.

"Jonathan,"

"Admiral,"

"I wanted to wish you good luck in your mission. Earth's hopes and future is in your hands."

"Thank you, Admiral," Jonathan said. "We will find them."

"Oh and Jonathan there is one more thing."

"Admiral?"

"Enterprise is to alter course for the planet Verris, near the border with the expanse."

"Why?" Jonathan looked at the admiral perplexed.

"There you will pick up the last four new recruits for your mission."

"I don't understand, Admiral. I thought all the new additions to my crew have already come aboard."

"Well these four you are going to pick up at Verris."

"Admiral why wasn't there a mention in my current orders?"

"It wasn't because it is off the books and while it is so Starfleet is ordering you to pick them up. They are part of an experimental Starfleet science division and they, Jonathan, will help you in your mission."

"A bunch of scientists, Admiral, I already have enough scientists aboard. I don't have the time to entertain rookies."

"Starfleet orders remain, Captain!" Admiral Forest responded in sudden coldness.

"Admiral, who exactly am I picking up?"

"It is on a need to know basis and right you don't need to know. Everything you do have to know will be sent as soon as you leave. Do you understand, Captain?"

"Yes, Admiral,"

"Verris coordinates have been entered into your navigational system. Good luck, Captain Archer! Starfleet out!"

* * *

The admiral disappeared. Jonathan remained silent for quite some time. This was one of these times Starfleet looked very much like a secret military fraction intertwined with political games' influences. Need to know – what the hell was going on?

He straightened up and headed for the bridge. Entering, he sat on his command chair looked at each and everyone on the bridge. These people here he trusted with his life. The new additions, the MACOs, military commandos, were a necessary evil. He needed them. But these newest recruits he knew about other than being part of some experimental science division – ah, sometimes he wondered if Starfleet knew what it was doing.

"Ensign Mayweather," Jonathan spoke. Travis turned at him expecting the order for departure. "Clear all moorings, thrusters ahead,"

"Ay, captain,"

The USS Enterprise NX01 clearing all moorings started to move slowly out of the spacing dock ring. All lights had come to life enlightening the most prominent parts of the star ship – the nacelles aft and forward, the saucer's top and ventral side, the starboard and portside docking ports.

"Engage to warp four," Jonathan ordered sitting back in his chair.

"Ay, warp four, sir," Travis said pushing the appropriate sequence on the console before him. The stars become lines and the Enterprise jumped to warp speed.

Jonathan remained on the bridge for next hour or so before he decided to go for a walk around the different compartments of the ship to check on his crew. He still hadn't ordered the ship to go for Verris. He reached the secondary cargo bay that had been transformed into a tactical command centre. It was where they were going to gather intelligence for the Xindi.

There were times as of late he still couldn't believe what had happened. A Xindi probe had appeared above the skies of the Earth and has unleashed a beam of terror upon the surface below cutting a hole in the ground several miles and more than a thousand kilometres long. Seven million people had lost their lives instantaneously.

Many believed it was only a test. What kind of race attacks unprovoked? What kind of test is that? But Starfleet analysts were certain a bigger attack is coming and it was the job of the Enterprise to prevent it. But first they had to find the Xindi.

"Captain," Commander T'Pol greeted. She and Lieutenant Reed were already in the tactical centre. "We have received a piece of information."

"About?"

"A possible Xindi contact,"

"Explain,"

"It is all here." T'Pol passed his a pad. The information said that some miner owner has a Xindi prisoner. A trade captain of some questionable trait had relayed the information to Starfleet.

"Set a course immediately,"

Lieutenant Reed as always voiced his concern regarding the legitimacy of the given information and Jonathan had to remind him the reason of the tactical centre's existence. They had no time to play it safe anymore.

They arrived at the given planet and met the demands of the miner owner. Sadly as, it always happens the poor bastard tried to detain them. A rescue team led by Lieutenant Reed and Major Hayes came to the captain's and commander Tucker's aid. The Xindi was not exactly the same as the one found in the Xindi probe but it did not matter. He had given them the new coordinates in his last breath.

Upon arrival at the coordinates however the crew discovered the planet of the Xindi had been gone for more than three hundred years. Captain Archer was not pleased at all. The Enterprise continued on course for the expanse.

"Captain, Admiral Forest from Starfleet,"

"Put him on in my ready room," Jonathan was not in the mood lately. "Admiral,"

"Captain Archer is there a particular reason you have decided to ignore Starfleet orders?"

"Admiral?"

"The Enterprise has been ordered to Verris to pick up your new recruits. Why haven't you done this?"

Jonathan let some of his frustration out. The late development of his mission has occupied all of his time and truthfully he had forgotten completely about the new recruits. He tried explaining it to the good admiral but then had to accept the scolding.

"Captain Archer," Admiral Forest was no longer in a good, cheerful mood. His expression was cold. "You have your orders, Captain, if you are unable to follow them I will replace you with someone that is! Do you understand, Captain?"

"Yes, Admiral," Jonathan said.

"I'm waiting,"

Jonathan sighed. Apparently the admiral was going to wait hearing him giving the order. "Admiral, Verris is way off our current course,"

"Captain!"

Jonathan sighed. He pressed the communicator. "Travis,"

"Yes, Captain?"

"There are coordinates in the navigational system for planet Verris."

"Yes, sir, they are here," Travis replied.

"Set a course immediately,"

"Ay, captain,"

Admiral Forest nodded approvingly. "Once you have them onboard, you will make contact with me, Captain! Is this understood?"

"Yes, Admiral,"

"Good, Starfleet out!"

The admiral's image disappeared. Jonathan sighed deeply frustrated this time. He had never seen the admiral this pissed. And suddenly realized he had been one inch away from demotion. Apparently even the beginning of the mission had affected him more than he had thought. He had to focus more otherwise in his outburst he might lose his command.

* * *

Enterprise arrived in orbit of Verris the next day. The planet was Minchara class and looked no different than Earth though it was slightly smaller in size.

"Captain,"

"Establish high orbit," Jonathan commanded.

"Yes, captain," Travis manoeuvred the ship in high orbit.

"Prepare shuttle pod one for departure," Jonathan said. "T'Pol, Trip, you come with me!"

T'Pol left her station and joined the captain in the turbo lift. They reached the hangar bay where Trip was already waiting. They all got in. The hangar bay doors opened and the shuttle departed for the surface of the planet. Jonathan following the provided meeting coordinates set the shuttle for the southern continent.

Landing, Jonathan left the shuttle followed by his chief engineer and Commander T'Pol.

"Captain, if you don't mind me saying, what are we doing here?" Trip asked.

"We are waiting for the newest additions to our crew." Jonathan replied looking around the small hill he had been ordered to land on.

"I thought we got everyone on Earth?"

"Well, apparently Starfleet thinks otherwise,"

"How many are we expecting?"

"Four!"

"And why are they here?"

"This is on a need to know basis, Trip, and according to Starfleet we don't need to know."

"Ha! Right," Trip said. "Sub Commander, any thoughts?"

"Regarding?"

"Our presence here,"

"No,"

"Vulcans," Trip said shaking head.

"T'Pol, are you picking up any life signs in the area?" Jonathan asked.

"No, captain," T'Pol replied after examining the area with her scanner.

"So how long are we supposed to wait for these guys?" Trip inquired.

"As long as it takes," Jonathan replied though he wondered the same. He had a mission that was time sensitive and he could not afford to wait for long. But sadly the next few hours no one came. Jonathan was getting impatient. "Malcolm,"

"Yes, Captain?" Malcolm replied by the communicator onboard the Enterprise.

"Are you picking up any settlements nearby?"

"Yes, Captain, ten clicks from your present position."

"Relay the coordinates," Jonathan said and got inside the shuttle. The other two followed him in. "We are going closer."

"Captain," T'Pol objected. "Leaving the rendezvous point is not wise. They may arrive at any time."

"Be as it may besides we haven't detected anyone approaching. We are moving in closer."

Jonathan fired up the engines and the shuttle gained altitude. They moved on to the provided by Malcolm coordinates. Jonathan made contact with Malcolm again.

"Malcolm, what kind of civilization is there?"

"According to the Vulcan database, sir, Verris is highly developed technological society but I'm afraid we don't have much on it."

"That's all I wanted to hear," Jonathan said and then added explanatory. "They won't be spooked by a shuttle infecting their culture."

Jonathan landed the shuttle though on the outskirts of the village. It was visible they were very developed but still some undefined feeling was stopping him from going in there. He put down the shuttle on a ridge overlooking the village. From there they were able to run scans.

"T'Pol?"

T'Pol did not answer at once. She was still conducting scans. "Scans indicate no antimatter present in the village."

"What? I thought it said highly developed technological society?"

"True but I do not pick up any signs of warp technology society,"

"No antimatter reactors?" Jonathan asked. T'Pol shook head. "Then what?"

"I'm picking up energy sources but..."

"But – what?"

"I cannot identify them."

"That's not what you hear every day from a Vulcan," Trip remarked.

"Indeed," Jonathan agreed intrigued. And just then out of the blue they spotted several things at once. Sudden explosions occurred not very far away from their position. Flames of deep blue colour illuminated the sky and engulfed several buildings. "What the hell is that?"

"Unknown," T'Pol replied earning perplexed and looks full of surprise from Jonathan and Trip.

"Care to repeat?" Trip asked.

"Unknown,"

"What do you mean unknown?" Trip exclaimed. "It is positively visible! Something just blew up!"

"It appears so but..."

"T'Pol?" Jonathan looked at her.

"But according to our sensors nothing has happened."

"WHAT?"

"Our sensors are not registering any explosions."

"But that's impossible. I can clearly see it." Trip said.

And he was right for the explosions continued. They were of different colour though – black this time. And it made them wonder what kind of fire is a black one? What kind of atmosphere could produce a black fire? It was interesting because the atmosphere of the planet was no different than that of Earth.

The explosions grew closer. Jonathan, Trip and T'Pol left the shuttle pod and armed themselves. They moved to right where T'Pol had registered a downhill road. In the view of the mounting explosions, soon they noticed the steady pace of four figures. They were definitely approaching their position.

"Get ready!" Jonathan ordered and took position behind a rock on the side of the road with phaser in his hand ready to fire.

* * *

There was so much spoke that it covered most of the visibility ahead but the four silhouettes of the four figures was still visible. Their shadows grew closer and just as Jonathan was thinking about saying something his jaw fell to the floor. It was not every day one witnesses such a sight.

The four had gotten very close. They had almost identical height. But what they were wearing now that was something, a sight unseen. Their clothes were identical – trousers, shirts with long sleeves, leathered boots and belts, and long raincoats with high collars. On the belts Jonathan noticed a long tight holster strapped on the right and on the left but what kind of weapon fitted in there was beyond him other than a long pencil. The colours however differed from left to right – silver, scarlet red, gold and black! This perfect combination contrasted much on the surrounding environment. There were two males and two females. The latter being the silver and the gold and the former the scarlet red and the black. They were walking in such synchrony Jonathan had not seen even in the military.

Suddenly the one in black stopped dead in his tracks raising a hand in the air. His eyes examined the immediate surroundings. A smile appeared on his face that much was visible though the rest of their faces not so much. A single wave of his hand and the four split up.

"Damn what synchrony," Trip exclaimed silently.

Jonathan was preparing for an attack but as it turned out he and his officers were not the target. Jonathan noticed movement down the road. It was made of twenty figures and as it appeared they were heavily armed.

The four suddenly jumped in their midst. What happened next was difficult to discern. There were a lot of flashes and screams of pain. Jonathan was barely holding his urge to intervene. Suddenly the flashes and the screams subdued. The four were the only ones standing. Jonathan clearly saw them holster something long into the long holsters.

"Captain Archer, the rendezvous coordinates were if I remember correctly ten clicks east of here!" The one in black suddenly said in a high voice.

Jonathan looked at T'Pol and Trip.

"If I did not know better I would have had the impression you are afraid to show yourself but it is a conduct a captain of Starfleet."

"Or a chief engineer," One of the women in silver added.

"Or Vulcan Sub Commander," The other man in scarlet red said.

"There is really no point in hiding captain," The woman in gold remarked.

Jonathan stood up and moved out from behind the rock he had been hiding. The four were waiting patiently. Trip and T'Pol followed their captain's lead.

The man in black stepped forward. "Captain Archer, Commander Tucker, Sub Commander T'Pol, I'm Colonel Nathaniel Roberts of Her Majesty's Sorcerers Squadrons. This is Major Leanne Stormlance, Lieutenant Gethric Mercutura, and Commander Kauri Blackthorn."

Jonathan's mind stopped at the mention of something odd – Her Majesty's what. His thoughts were saying – did he say Sorcerers Squadrons. What the hell was that? Had Starfleet chosen to prank him in this hour of grief and anger? What the hell was his mission a magic show? But ironically orders were orders. They were part now of his crew whether he approved or not.

"Reporting for duty, sir," Colonel Roberts saluted.

"Yes, we were expecting you." Jonathan said almost on automatic. His mind was still processing the words Sorcerers Squadrons. Colonel Roberts was the one in black, the major in silver, the lieutenant in scarlet red and the commander in gold. "And you are late. What were you doing here?"

"Apologies for the tardiness, Captain," Colonel Roberts said. "As for our presence here, I'm afraid that is classified information."

"Of course," Jonathan said though he was not certain what the hell he was agreeing on. "The shuttle is this way. We have a mission to..." Jonathan did not finish that sentence rather he turned around and led the way.

Trip and T'Pol had been very silent as well. The odd dress code was probably the cause for it. And so they all marched in silence until they boarded the shuttle.

"Archer to Enterprise,"

"Go ahead Captain," Malcolm replied.

"We have um...the package. Prepare to leave orbit and resume course as soon as we dock."

"Yes, Captain,"

The first thing Jonathan did when he reached his quarters was to call Admiral Forest and inform him the four recruits had been taken.

"Excellent news, Jonathan," Forest said.

"Admiral, if I may ask – what the hell is this?"

"Captain?" Forest looked at him questioningly.

"What the hell is this Her Majesty's Sorcerers Squad?"

"Don't think you are the only one to ask this question." Admiral Forest replied.

"Admiral we are on a sensitive mission. This is no time for Starfleet's pranks. I..."

"That's enough, Captain," Admiral Forest had become once more cold. "It is no prank. They come highly recommended."

"Really? I just watched an entire village's quarter go in flames!"

"It is part of their mission."

"Which is what?"

"That's classified. Even I don't know what it is about. Starfleet Command has requested them specifically..."

"To do what – magic shows or blow the hell out of someone?"

"Captain you are in contempt of Starfleet's orders and this time I will close my eyes but mention it again I will have you replaced."

"Admiral with all due respects, I need people I can count on. They are not even Starfleet."

"Jonathan!" Admiral Forest raised his voice and added whispering. "I'm not the only on this channel right now." He then continued with normal voice while Jonathan had to swallow his response. "I know this is awkward and believe me you're not the only feeling this way but these four have such a record it will blow your mind. They come highly recommended. And you are to make them feel as part of the crew. Is this understood Captain Archer?"

"Yes, Admiral,"

"We'll speak again later for now Starfleet out!"

* * *

The channel was closed and it left Jonathan a great deal perplexed. Highly recommended and it will blow your mind, the Admiral's words still resonated in Jonathan's mind. Who the hell were these people? Jonathan accessed the database and demanded the files pertaining to the four only to meet with impenetrable walls of class 'classified above top secret'. And again the question popped in his mind – who were these people and what were they doing on his ship.

The MACOs, he was the one who requested them but these people. He was not sure what to make of it – one side he had the ridiculous notion of sorcerers (there was no place for magic in the world of science) and on the other highly recommended (with possibly a very impressive record sealed with above top secret. Such secrecy had not existed since before the third world war.).

Jonathan discarded his thoughts on the subject for the time being. He needed to focus on his mission though the very next morning he saw the four parading around the ship in those ridiculous outfits (although they were quite stylish in a way and in perfect contrast).

"Colonel Roberts," Jonathan called as he saw them again later in the afternoon.

"Captain," Roberts said stopped. Jonathan noticed the distinct feature in Roberts that were his eyes and hair – ice blue and blonde almost silver.

"I'm hoping that these attires are not your uniforms!"

Roberts smiled. "I'm sorry to disappoint then Captain for they are."

"This is not Starfleet issue hell even the MACOs are in something more...presentable."

"I'm sorry you view it this way, Captain, but this something is our uniform." Roberts remarked and Jonathan could sense the offense taken in his voice. "However if it displeases you, we shall abide by your view of uniforms."

"Well..."

"Let me ask you something, Captain,"

"Yes?"

"I imagine the first time you saw the MACOs' uniforms your thoughts did not say: 'oh, wow, how ridiculous they look'?"

"Well I..."

"I thought so! No offense, Captain Archer, but one could have thought that prejudices were set aside long ago?"

"I...um..."

"Well it seems only when it suits you!" Roberts cut him off. "You heard the captain Squadron, we have to remove these ridiculous outfits and blend in!" Roberts did say those words quite caustically.

"Colonel Roberts!" Jonathan snapped. There were many people in the mess hall observing this conversation. Jonathan had become colder. "Starfleet had strict regulations on uniforms aboard a Starfleet vessel and..."

"Oh spare me your sanctimonious and prejudice view, Captain," Roberts' voice had become colder as well. "And yes it does for every different type of teams whether they are marines, infantry, air fleet or Starfleet, or special ops. If you are not happy with it call the Quartermasters and argue with them."

"Colonel," Kauri jumped in. "We are all on the same side. There is no need to create escalation."

"Mind your own place, Ms. Blackthorn," Roberts remarked coldly. "I will not have this sad excuse insult who we are."

"I beg your pardon?" Jonathan exclaimed.

"Oh crap, he even has hearing deficiencies it's a bloody wonder he made it captain. Maybe that Denobulan should take a look." Roberts' eyes were going off their orbits. "You wouldn't be even here if it wasn't for Daddy, Captain Archer."

The situation was becoming highly volatile. Kauri and Gethric thought it best to get between their leader and Captain Archer before the two jump on each other's throats.

"How dare you?" Jonathan had gotten angry. He will not have such insubordination aboard his ship. "Lieutenant Reed,"

"Yes, Captain," Malcolm was also observing the highly escalating situation from a distance. But now his Captain was calling him.

"Escort Colonel Roberts into the brig!"

"Captain?" Malcolm was a bit taken aback.

"Well go ahead lieutenant," Roberts said. "We mustn't keep God waiting."

"And put him in restraints," Jonathan shouted.

But Malcolm was not bringing himself to obey this command as he had witnessed the development of this conversation and couldn't help but agree with Colonel Roberts.

"Lieutenant Reed, I gave you an order!"

"Do not be so shy, lieutenant," Roberts observed. "Your captain gave you an order and you have to follow it. Don't worry, this is not the first time I have upset a Starfleet officer with the truth and it won't be the last." Roberts moved to Malcolm with hands stretched forward. Malcolm did not wait to be told twice and put the restraints. Two more security officers came to the mess hall and escorted Roberts out of it and straight into the brig.

* * *

Jonathan returned to his quarters. He could hardly hold his heavy breathing of the anger choking his chest. Never before had he been challenged in front of his crew in such a manner. Truth – how dared he? He was not going to tolerate such behaviour on his ship.

"WHAT?" He exploded angrily when the bell on his door rang. Trip and T'Pol entered shyly.

"Captain," T'Pol began slowly. "We are approaching the expanse."

"Good," Jonathan snapped. "I'll be on bridge shortly." T'Pol left without a word but Trip remained. "What is it, Commander?"

Trip was not sure how to present, approach the issue.

"Yes, Trip?"

"Um...ah...Captain, um...the crew is...well they are not very...um...happy about your recent reaction."

"WHAT?"

"Many of them feel that your decision regarding Colonel Roberts is..."

"What inappropriate?"

"Yes,"

"Trip, he has been less than a day aboard my ship and what I have mutiny on my head now?" Jonathan snapped. "I will not have insubordination aboard this vessel. We have a mission to..."

"Exactly," Trip interrupted boldly. "We are on the same side. And as much as I hate to say it, Roberts did raise a valid point."

"Get out, Trip! NOW! Before I confine you as well..."

Trip did not say a word just shook head and left. Jonathan fumed for the best part of the day before he calmed down. He ventured onto the bridge and prepared for the entering in the dangerous space as the Expanse.

* * *

 **And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

 **Lordheaven**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The characters of the Star Trek universe belong to Paramount (as also created by Gene Rodenberry) but the words are mine.**

 **AU/Ent: Starfleet orders the Enterprise to investigate the threat the Xindi pose and stop them. On the way, the Sorcerers Squad joins. But they are eliminated with a genetically engineered pathogen however not before they tell Archer how to defeat the enemy.**

* * *

 **Sorcerers Squad**

 **Chapter 2**

 **The Sorcerers Squad's Hour**

The next few weeks, Enterprise had gotten into many battles but the Sorcerers Squad did not take part of it. Their leader, Colonel Nathaniel Roberts was still in the brig. Roberts and Jonathan had tried to reconcile and succeeded only at antagonizing each other further. The crevice between them grew affecting the rest of the team and the ship's crew.

"We have to get him out of there." Gethric shared when the three were left alone in their shared quarters.

"And what? Make the rest of the crew enemies?" Kauri asked.

"We knew from the getgo that this will not get well." Leanne said.

"We are rarely accepted anywhere." Kauri shared.

"That's because they are ignorant." Leanne fired up. "If they had any idea..."

"Well they don't and it should stay this way. We are not about to violate the Prime Directive of the Warlocks' Edict." Kauri objected raising a valid point.

"Then why have we been sent here?" Gethric asked.

"The Planetary Confederation of Sorcerers sent us here to assure the human race survives. Whether we approve or not is irrelevant. This planet is the key to peace in the galaxy. The seers have foreseen it and we shall make it happen." Kauri said firmly.

"And their ignorance is going to kill us." Gethric noted sarcastically.

"Not for long!" Roberts' voice echoed in the room.

"Colonel, aren't you supposed to be in the brig?"

"I'm in the brig."

"The Projection Spell," Kauri exclaimed visibly impressed. "But how did you achieve that? They took away your wands."

"Poor child, they can't make the difference between a pencil and a wand." Roberts replied.

"And if they find out?"

"It is irrelevant. You've raised a good point. They have to survive."

"So why not just tell them or show them?" The always practical Leanne asked.

"We can't force them to believe and we have never enforced it either. We have to earn their trust."

"That goes both ways."

"True but we have to make the first move." Roberts said and sighed. "We have always had trouble with people accepting us for who we are and this time I allowed my pride to get in the way."

"But you were right,"

"Yes, I was but that's irrelevant. We are aboard their ship and we have to adapt to the new situation. We are as much to blame as they are."

"So what now, boss?" Gethric inquired.

"Well, Gethric, Kauri is going to develop new uniforms more in conformity with Starfleet regulations though I still find them ridiculous. It's like we are a bunch of mechanics but we have to play the game."

"How about a fusion – the past and the present?" Kauri asked having a good idea.

"I agree with that." Roberts said.

"But we keep the raincoats." Leanne added.

"I agree with that too." Roberts approved. "They are our identity and we are not yielding that."

"Pride before the fall, then," Gethric said.

"Speak for yourself bat," Leanne observed.

"Enough you two," Roberts remarked but he was smiling. If Archer ever knew what and who was on his ship scepticism will be the last problem on his list. "Gethric, do you think you can handle the Reptilian's blood?"

"I've smelled them they will do."

"Leanne, I need you to convert one of the quarters on the top deck into a bay." Roberts said.

"Large for?"

"Four fighters,"

"We don't have four, hell we don't have even one."

"No, but you are going to build them from scratch. Kauri will help with this. She's quite proficient there. We may be of wizard blood but our mind openness doesn't end there. We are still one of the few that have managed to merge both."

"The best of both worlds," Kauri affirmed.

"Yes, make it so." Roberts nodded. "Gethric, you will start paying attention to their outgoing missions, to everything they do and how they do it. Every starship captain has his own methods."

Gethric and Leanne left. Kauri remained.

"Is there something else, Kauri?"

"Yes,"

"Indeed I do owe you an apology,"

"You already have a few weeks ago,"

"Um, well, time in the brig passes differently,"

"Ahem, I had something else in mind."

"I'm all ears!"

"How do you want the fighters?"

"Meaning?"

"Are we the only ones to be able to fly them or...?"

"Ah, I see." Roberts said. He remained pensive for some time. "These fighters are our secret weapon. The Xindi will never see it coming but if they fall into enemy hands than it is better they don't get their hands on our technology."

"So what do I do?"

"Isolate the only gene the Xindi can't replicate at all and put in the recognition matrix."

"So two modes – one for us and one for them?"

"Yes, but dominance on ours. They can't know of third weaponry besides they can't control it either. "

"Yes, sir," Kauri replied with a smile and Roberts' projection dissipated.

* * *

For the next few weeks the Sorcerers Squad had become increasingly invisible to the rest of the crew and since no one was really paying attention to them anyway it was as though they did not exist at all. But they were still very much there and their plan was giving bloom. On every available mission, Kauri or Leanne would take part of the away mission to gather materials.

One day after the sudden appearance of the Andorians, Jonathan and Commander Shran were in the captain's quarters celebrating when Lieutenant Malcolm Reed came in.

"Yes, Lieutenant?" Jonathan turned to him.

"Ah, Captain, it is a delicate matter." Malcolm said trying to remind the captain of their unwanted and rather invisible as of late guests.

Jonathan frowned but got Malcolm's cryptic message. "It is ok, Malcolm, go on!" Jonathan did not think it will be such a problem to discuss it in front of Shran.

Malcolm cleared his throat. "Um, Captain, it is in regard of our...um...they have been seen taking some parts from the tertiary cargo bay."

"Unauthorized?" Jonathan was on his feet.

"Well the parts are rather useless but still."

"Useless and what for?"

"Trip and I can't figure out why they'd need them."

"Then confront them!"

"We've already tried, sir, but they denied everything and to be perfectly honest we have no proof."

"Then have them followed,"

"We've tried that too but they always manage to lose us."

"On our own ship?" Jonathan looked at him unbelievingly. Malcolm nodded. "Damn Sorcerers – confining one of them to the brig seems not to be enough. I wonder what the hell they are up t..."

But Jonathan was interrupted by Shran's reaction. He jumped to his feet and seemed both agitated and anxious.

"Shran?" Jonathan looked at him.

"Her Majesty's Sorcerers Squadron?" Shran asked stunning both Jonathan and Malcolm.

Jonathan looked at him strangely. "You have heard of them?"

"Yes, I have pink skin!" Shran replied regaining his seat. "The Imperial Guard owes them a debt of honour."

"Come again?" Jonathan exclaimed. He has having hard time believing his ears.

"The Imperial Guard is honour bound to the Sorcerers Squad. They have helped resolve a delicate internal matter that we don't discuss with offworlders and on a next occasion they helped drive a Vulcan sneaky attack away. All Imperial Guards owe them a debt. And you know how much we enjoy owing debts to anyone?"

"Indeed," Jonathan nodded.

"You have to release the one in the brig," Shran said.

"Oh, I don't think so,"

"Pink skin, I'm honour bound." Shran said and Jonathan sensed the seriousness of his voice and the threat lurking behind it. "I prefer owing you one, Archer."

Jonathan was surprised of the offer. He also understood Shran will risk everything to free the one in the brig even he had to make enemy of him and Enterprise. Andorians enjoyed having debts to no one.

"Malcolm," Jonathan said after a while. "Have Colonel Roberts brought before me!"

"Yes, Captain," Malcolm replied and left. Soon he returned with Roberts.

"Commander Shran, it is an honour to meet you again." Roberts said placing his right fist on his chest and bowing gently his head.

"It was Major last we saw each other." Shran noted.

"Indeed," Roberts confirmed.

"And the pink skins put you in there?"

"We had a disagreement on political ground." Roberts replied. "But Captain Archer is the captain of the ship. It is his prerogative to act the way he wants, however I do owe him an apology." And turning directly to Jonathan Roberts added. "I still think you are on the wrong side of things, Captain. It is poor custom not to give us even the benefit of a doubt before jumping to conclusion. You don't even know us not to mention you're not even trying. Starfleet would have never send us if we can't contribute to your mission. We have always suffered prejudice at the hands of our own people. I'm not going to impose on that. You don't want us aboard..."

"Starfleet has given me orders..."

"Regardless," Roberts interrupted with flashing eyes. "But my second in command made a good point that we, you and I, are both pigheaded when it comes to pride. I do admit I shouldn't have insulted you. You have proven yourself beyond the shadow left by your father. You have grown out of it. You have my sincerest apology. However, our presence is undesired and I'm not going to antagonize your crew any further, which is why I turn to Commander Shran. Commander, I request transport for me and my team back to Earth and all the debts of the Andorian Imperial Guard will be considered paid."

"But the pink skins Star Command?" Shran argued also surprised of Roberts' resolve.

"I will take full responsibility. Captain Archer will have nothing to do with that. It is my decision."

Jonathan was taken aback by this sudden development for Roberts raised a valid point. He truly did not give them any chance. He had actually overstepped his authority. He had truly no valid reason for keeping Colonel Roberts this much time in the brig other than his hurt pride and he had also disobeyed Starfleet orders to the letter. He had isolated completely the Sorcerers Squad. He had been indeed prejudice from the getgo.

"I shall take you!" Shran said.

"No," Jonathan intervened. "They are my responsibility." Jonathan walked to Roberts and stopped before him. "Apology accepted. I have indeed gone overboard this. And yes, I did not give you a chance. I think we both let more steam than necessary." Jonathan sighed and continued. "Accept my apology as well. I think we should give this another try."

Roberts stood still for some time. Shran had a smile on his face. He had seen this moment coming that's why he offered. Of course the prospect to lose all debts was very tempting but he also knew what this Squad can do.

"And more mind openness?" Roberts asked.

"Yes, we shall try." Jonathan replied.

Roberts studied Jonathan for some time without replying. He had heard this too and he wanted to believe him. "Fighting one's prejudice captain is not easy. Most Captains accept us only to save their careers for disobeying Starfleet is never good on the record. I imagine this situation is a bit embarrassing given Commander's Shran presence. He could easily report this to Starfleet."

"Yes he could." Jonathan agreed.

"I won..." Shran was saying but Roberts interrupted.

"But he probably won't. He can always keep it as favour." Roberts said. "I really want to believe you, Captain but my instincts tell me otherwise for I've been there already..."

"Then let us both prove them wrong." Jonathan interrupted. "Ms. Blackthorn is right. We are both pigheaded and both leaders. I can't imagine what you and your team have been through but when I heard Shran here saying that the Imperial Guard owes you one..."

"You got convinced?" Roberts smiled.

"No, but it got me thinking," Jonathan said. "If they have accepted you, it would be shame for me not to even try."

"Oh your pride again!" Roberts remarked.

"No, this time is about humans'..."

"Ha, I see,"

"But it is a start,"

"Indeed it is." Roberts admitted. "Very well, Captain, I suppose we could give it another shot. We will try to make it work after all we are stuck with each other we might as well try to get along."

"It's a deal!"

"Well, then, pink skins, I shall be taking my leave." Shran said handing a hand to Jonathan and then to Roberts. "Good luck, Sorcerer, you shall need it!"

"We don't believe in luck, blue demon!" Roberts replied and shook his hand. Shran left. He and Jonathan remained alone.

"I imagine you also understand how it looks from my point of view?" Jonathan said.

"Captain Archer, this is not my first ride you know. The human race has always had difficulty accepting the unknown or more to point that which it has no control over so it is either viewed with fear or ignorance both of which have dire consequences."

"You can't really expect we view it any other way." Jonathan remarked. "Forgive me, but magic has no place in the world of science!"

"Aha," Roberts exclaimed. "And it never occurred to you that you might be wrong of your perspective?"

"I have never seen the proof of otherwise."

"But that doesn't necessarily exclude it?"

"Oh damn, you are starting to sound like a Vulcan!"

"What happened to trying, Captain? Are we back at insulting one another?"

"Most will take this as a compliment!"

"If they have never met a Vulcan certainly,"

"Ha," Jonathan laughed. "Yep, it seems we are back at each other's throats."

"I suppose tact dictates we should try again but then again we've run out of wrong feet."

"Indeed, we have."

"I'm not going to try convincing you otherwise, Captain. You are intelligent enough to reach this point on your own. Besides, it has grown tiresome convincing others over the centuries but we do have to work together as we have a common enemy. And in that particular regard we beat every other race."

"So fresh start then?"

"Sure,"

"Captain Jonathan Archer, captain of the Starship Enterprise of Planet Earth, Starfleet Command." Jonathan introduced himself.

Roberts smiled and reciprocated. "Colonel Nathaniel Roberts of Her Majesty's Sorcerers Squad, Planet Earth, Planetary Confederation of Sorcerers."

"Planetary Confederation?" Jonathan exclaimed stunned.

"Well, you didn't think we are the only ones!"

"And if asked how many of you are there?"

"You'd probably spend the rest of the afternoon in bed recovering from the sudden fainting," Roberts replied.

"Right," Jonathan swallowed. "Well then Colonel, you are hereby reinstated to regular duty."

* * *

"Yes, sir," Roberts said and left the captain's quarters. It was indeed a difficult start but it was a start.

"Colonel," Gethric exclaimed surprised when Roberts entered. "You're back?"

"Yes, I am, officially,"

"How did this happen?" Leanne asked.

"Well, we have to thank Commander Shran for that. His presence facilitated it."

"Oh, the Andorian blue demon, who would have guessed?" Kauri exclaimed.

"Yes, I think Archer is having a positive influence on him." Roberts replied with a smile. "How is the bay progressing?"

"The bay is set up, a few weeks ago."

"And the fighters?"

"Well, we are working on it but we could use your help as well." Leanne replied.

"I was thinking about adding warp drive to them." Roberts said.

"There isn't enough space for that." Gethric noted.

"Gethric, we are wizards." Roberts countered. "Space is never a problem."

"Yes, but physics are."

"Not really, I know how to make it work!" Roberts said. "Besides, these Reptilians must be thought a lesson they will hardly forget anytime soon. They have come aboard far too often and Earth has lost many. It is time they lose some as well."

"The Warlocks' Edict, Colonel, prohibits the use of offensive magic on alien species!" Kauri reminded.

"There are exceptions to that rule," Roberts countered. "A planet level extinction for one,"

"Very well,"

* * *

Over the next few weeks, the Enterprise encountered again the Xindi but this time Jonathan took advantage of the situation to learn of their home world. Barely succeeding, the ship was once more under attack by the Xindi, the Reptilians. They boarded the ship despite the efforts of Lieutenant Reed to keep them away.

"They are on C deck!" Malcolm informed.

"Take a security team and stop them!" Jonathan commanded.

"Captain, there are Reptilians on B deck." T'Pol announced. "They are heading for Engineering."

"Malcolm you cut them off, I'll go and help Trip! T'Pol, remove that vessel from our docking port!"

"Yes, Captain!"

Sadly the Reptilian soldiers continued their advance. Lieutenant Reed's party was all but annihilated. Malcolm barely escaped. On the next turn, he ran into more of the Reptilians. The end was nigh. The Reptilian raised his phaser riffle and fired, and then both he and Malcolm stared unbelievingly.

In the middle of the distance between him and the Reptilian, a figure in gold raincoat had appeared. A pencil like tool in her hand, Commander Blackthorn had raised it and the blast encountered a barrier and dissipated. She then turned to the Reptilian and shouted.

"Ardeo Pessulus!" Neither Malcolm nor the Reptilian in that tiny moment understood a word but it was not necessary either. A Firebolt jumped from the end of the wooden tool and struck the Reptilian in the chest slamming him into the opposite wall. When Malcolm looked there was only a black shadow and burnt corpse left where the Reptilian had hit the wall. He could hardly believe his eyes. The Reptilian had been burnt alive. "Move, Lieutenant," Kauri said and grabbed him by the shoulder.

"What the hell was that?" Malcolm asked as he grew out of the stupor.

Kauri smiled darkly. "Welcome to the land of the unknown!"

On the engineering level, Trip and what was left of his engineering team were fighting for dear life with eight Reptilians. Jonathan managed to get there too providing help but it was not enough. They were pinned down badly.

Suddenly, two of the Reptilians flew high in the air and fell down before their feet. Jonathan looked up the catwalk and saw Lieutenant Gethric Mercutura in his scarlet red raincoat. But there was something different about him. His eyes had become a scary shade of red. A reptilian appeared in his back and shot him before Jonathan could do anything. He thought Gethric was done for but the blast seemed only to anger him further. When he turned around Jonathan instinctively stepped backwards.

Gethric jumped at his prey sinking his mouth into the enemy's neck. Dark green blood covered the area around. Gethric left his pray onto the floor and Jonathan saw the blood of the reptilian all over Gethric's mouth. His mind refused to interpret this sight. He closed eyes and reopened them again but nothing had changed. The truth was starring him right in the face. It was not possible, Jonathan kept repeating to himself but it was not helping improve the sight.

Silver light shone behind the rest of the Reptilians. Trip and his team stood up and could barely believe their eyes. But they were not lying. It was indeed a sword and it was in the hands of the intrepid Leanne Stormlance. She sliced the enemies' riffles like hot knife through butter. She then engaged them in hand to hand combat and soon emerged victorious though one of the enemies did inflict several wounds on her.

"Gethric," She called. "Behind you!"

Gethric evaded the blast aimed at him and moved to repeat the horrid procedure. The reptilian managed to fire again and hit him but that did not stop Gethric, and the result was the same as the others. Green blood adorned the floor.

"Move out!" Jonathan said to the security team with him. "Trip, get those engines back online."

"Right on, Captain," Trip said trying very hard to forget the last few moments of the battle.

Jonathan made his way to the bridge level but encountered many more Reptilians. He was near the bridge when they were surrounded. The end was inevitable if not for the sudden appearance of Colonel Roberts in his black raincoat.

He took out both his wands at the moment the reptilians opened fire. "Protego Maxima!" The blasts were deflected by an invisible barrier. "Captain, move, I can't hold it forever." He shouted. Jonathan did not wait to be told twice. He got into a junction of the conduits running throughout the ship and Roberts followed him promptly.

"Thanks," Jonathan said.

"Yeah, well, the battle is far from over." Roberts said painting from the effort of sustaining two separate barriers.

"You are hit!" Jonathan noticed the burnt wound.

"We'll worry about that later," Roberts said. "Follow the junction to the next turn."

"And what about you?"

"I'm going back to teach these bastards some manners!"

"You'll get yourself killed."

"For queen and country, Captain," Roberts replied. "Go! I can handle them."

"I can give you an order."

"And you and I both know I'm going to ignore it! Now go!" Roberts said and pushed open the hatch and returned to the battlefield. The Reptilians had been stupid enough to gather together.

"Oh, Reptilians," Roberts made his presence known. "Mortis Horrificus!" Sudden unexpected fear of death ran through the group of Reptilians. "Menta minoris!" All their riffles fell to the floor as they were holding their heads for terrible pain had crossed through their minds. Roberts did not wait for them to recover and the ship's walls came to life. Tentacles of steel protruded and bound, almost fused the Reptilians to the walls. "Never turn your back on your enemy!" Roberts said and continued down the corridor.

A reptilian contingent had almost reached the bridge. T'Pol was making everything possible to restore the weapons and get the alien ship off their docking port, which is why she did not notice the secondary bridge door open and two reptilians entering in. Well, she did notice them but it was a second too late. She sensed the door opening behind her and a strange whooshing sound. A moment later, there were two arrows protruding from the nailed to the wall enemies. Turning around T'Pol managed only to see a glimpse of gold.

"T'Pol!" She looked up and it was Jonathan.

"Captain, weapons are still offline."

"What about engines?"

"Not yet,"

"How many more of them are onboard?"

"Twenty six, correction twenty," T'Pol replied looking on the screen. "No, seventeen, fifteen, thirteen, eleven, nine..."

"Well, they are thinning well." Jonathan noted.

"Seven," T'Pol announced.

"Where are they?"

"Near the docking port!"

"Do we have some visual there?"

"No, primary systems are still down. But from the sound of it, there is a lot of weapon fire."

"I'm going there."

* * *

Jonathan reached the battlefield and froze in his tracks. The seven Xindi had managed to cover three of the possible ways and were fiercely blasting someone in the middle of that. He had come from the only free corridor. Major Hayes and his team came too.

"Take position,"

"No, belay that," Jonathan commanded.

"Captain, we have to take them down." Major Hayes argued.

"Not ye..." Jonathan did not manage to finish his sentence. A fireball fell before two reptilians and exploded sending both into the wall behind. But they were on their feet pretty quickly resuming fierce fire.

The sound of their riffles filled the corridors. It sounded like a cannonade. Major Hayes was ready to interfere but then those very two reptilians flew backwards again. But this time they did not get up as there two arrows nailed into their chests.

"Five," Jonathan whispered. He was certain to order Hayes and his men to intervene when a sudden wave of terror crossed the entire section. Jonathan had never felt so afraid and neither had anyone else. And then the lights simply vanished out of sight. The area around had become pitch black. It was so dark that he could not even see Major Hayes who was standing just a hand away from him. He could hear him breathe but not see him.

Sudden needles of green light and the sense of passing death covered the area. Thud, subtle sounds of falling objects hitting the floor and then there was silence, pure silence. It did not last much as a gruesome noise chattered it. It sounded like something had just exploded and then the blackness subdued. Jonathan and Hayes advanced cautiously. Looking around the corner they saw five green corpses the reptilians still holding their riffles. Moving to see who they were firing at, they found out four crewmen standing above four recognizable colours – red, silver, gold and black.

"Captain," One of the crewmen called. Jonathan approached and saw the Sorcerers Squad lying on the floor and not moving.

"Take them to Phlox," Jonathan ordered. "T'Pol, any more of them aboard?"

"Negative, Captain," T'Pol replied. "Commander Tucker reports engines are back online."

"And the Reptilian ship?"

"It undocked and then exploded."

"I want to know how." Jonathan said. "And move us away,"

"Yes, Captain,"

Jonathan moved around the ship to check everywhere the Reptilians had been. He found Malcolm and the Chef barricaded in the kitchen. They were fine. Malcolm got out and got to help. Jonathan continued his round. There were many injuries and some fatalities. It seemed this time the Reptilians had come for blood.

* * *

 **And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

 **Lordheaven**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The characters of the Star Trek universe belong to Paramount (as also created by Gene Rodenberry) but the words are mine.**

 **AU/Ent: Starfleet orders the Enterprise to investigate the threat the Xindi pose and stop them. On the way, the Sorcerers Squad joins. But they are eliminated with a genetically engineered pathogen however not before they tell Archer how to defeat the enemy.**

* * *

 **Sorcerers Squad**

 **Chapter 3**

 **The secret weapon**

The Enterprise was travelling at warp four heading deeper into the expanse. The last visit by the Xindi Reptilians left six dead and more than half the crew injured but they have already recovered. Only four were still critical but they were also the four that had puzzled Dr. Phlox the most. He had never seen anything like them before.

"Dr. Phlox," Jonathan called as he and T'Pol entered the infirmary. "How are they?"

"That's difficult to say, Captain,"

"Why?" T'Pol asked. "You indicated they have stabilized."

"For now," Phlox replied sighing.

"Phlox, what is it?"

"Their physiology has nothing to do with humans!" Phlox replied and asked them to move to the monitor showing them the four's internal structure. "Take lieutenant Mercutura for example, he lacks the usual protein and T cells of the humans."

"What are saying, Doctor?" – Jonathan asked.

"I don't see him ever aging naturally."

"WHAT?"

"Lieutenant Mercutura can't die naturally. His cells have extraordinary regeneration properties. If he feeds normally, I expect he can live very long."

"How long?"

"If I had to venture a guess, it would be forever."

"Forever?"

"Doctor, this is not possible." T'Pol added.

"See for yourself," Phlox showed them some more data. "His species finds rejuvenating power through blood, anyone's blood. It could be a dog, a human, a Reptilian, a lemur, anything with blood will do. Now the fascinating side is that he can process normal food as well and in times where blood can't be procured his body transforms that into substance that can sustain him for years before the need of blood becomes insatiable. He's a fascinating species."

"Doctor, what you are saying is impossible!"

"Well, that's what my findings say. Fascinating creature," Phlox smiled from ear to ear. "And terrifying at the same time,"

"Terrifying, how?" Jonathan inquired.

"Well, given the consumption of blood, true blood not synthesized, this creature's abilities are wow… He has at least twenty times the strength of a Vulcan in an enraged state. Also see this, this allows him to move faster than anything I've come across. But spatial radiation is jamming this particular skill. I haven't been able to determine why, yet. See his pupils, he can see equally in light and in darkness. As I was saying fascinating creature,"

Jonathan was pensive as he remembered clearly the sight of Gethric in the engineering when they were pinned by the Reptilians and it spoke of something that was coming straight from the mythology books. But it couldn't be – it was not possible. How can a creature like that exist on Earth and no one had noticed it?

"Now, Commander Blackthorn is a whole different game." Phlox moved onto the next. "I've determined that she can also see both in light and in dark equally. However, her structure is not as strong as that of Mercutura but I can't determine her age either. See these cells, now in human body they are responsible for aging, Commander Blackthorn simply doesn't have such cells at all in her body."

"In other words she doesn't age?"

"Well, if she does it is at very slow rate," Phlox said. "However in deference to humans, she has binary cardiovascular system – two hearts, Captain. And as you can this is also very different. Now her ears, now this is fascinating. This regulates the range and types of sound in a human body. In hers it is this."

"Doctor, simpler, what does it mean?"

"Simply it means she can probably hear every sound on this ship. If you were in the mess hall and she was at the end of the catwalk on the right and left nacelle she will hear every word you're saying."

"Enhanced hearing? Could it be some genetic upgrade?"

"Oh, no, it is part of her physiology. She was born this way and probably trained a bit to sift through the whole spectrum of harmonics. Now see this," And Phlox showed something on the monitor. "It is sub dermal but it means simply that she can climb any structure – tree, wall, whatever."

Jonathan thrust head. "What of Major Stormlance?"

"Well, the major is human, one hundred percent but…"

"But?"

"I don't…I'm not sure how it is possible though."

"What isn't?"

"Well, she's in perfect health."

"And that's bad?"

"You don't understand, Captain. She has never been ill at all and in humans that's impossible. She has no broken bones, or fractures or lacerations, nothing. It is like her…like she's…like it is the factory model. It is impossible. Even the healthiest of your kind has something. Her immune system is something I have never seen in a human. It is simply perfect. I'm sure if infected with something her immune system will destroy it whatever it is in a matter of hours."

"Doctor, if this is the case then why haven't she healed yet?" T'Pol asked.

"Well, that's the puzzling part. I've examined the weaponry of the Reptilians and found a few anomalies."

"Anomalies?"

"Yes, Captain, I don't think the Reptilians came to kill us. They came to kill them."

"WHAT?" Jonathan exclaimed stunned. "They were killing my crew."

"I imagine that was secondary objective."

"How did you come by this notion?"

"Well the Reptilian riffles include a compound of…let me show you." And Phlox moved to the other screen. "While this is harmless to humans and Vulcans, and even me, it is having a rather severe reaction with their immune system, all of their immune systems and it is not natural. It is genetically engineered. Each pathogen is designed to attack the nervous and immune system of the four and so far they've remained stable but the pathogen is winning. It is essentially destabilizing the bonds of their cells and I have no idea how to combat that."

Jonathan took a closer look at this pathogen. He was no doctor but he could tell it was intentional. And the truth was out. They had come for the four, specifically them and it made him wonder why.

"And Colonel Roberts?" T'Pol asked.

"He is like the others."

"I meant his physiology, Doctor!"

"Oh," Phlox slapped himself on the forehead. "Well, I have no idea what he is. The scans are very confusing."

"Confusing?" Jonathan repeated looking at Flox questioningly.

"Well, Captain, um, the scans have revealed the presence of advanced necrosis. Um, most of his cells are dead, which is also something that can't be."

"Are you saying his cells are reanimated?"

"Reanimation on this level is impossible. And then there is the other part of the scans that show every cell in perfect condition. It is a contradiction and a medical mystery."

"And the pathogen is attacking both healthy and necrotic cells?"

"Yes, that's the mystery part but also proof of the genetically engineered pathogen that is beyond my medical knowledge."

"Does he have any other enhancements?" T'Pol inquired.

"Other than his heart is pulsating and not at the same time, no, he is very much like a human. There are also these cells that are all over his body but I haven't been able to determine what their purpose is." And Phlox showed them on the view screen.

"T'Pol, have you been able to salvage anything from the wreckage of that Reptilian vessel?"

"Commander Tucker and I have recovered some data crystals but we haven't been able to access them yet."

"Make it a priority."

"Captain?"

"They may contain something that can explain what's happening to them."

"Of course, Captain," T'Pol left the infirmary.

"Phlox,"

"Captain,"

"I had Trip examine their weapons, the four's and he has found something puzzling. I want you to take a look too and tell me of your findings."

"Of course,"

* * *

Jonathan left the infirmary. Phlox's findings have been very puzzling and confusing. For weeks, he had thought they were all human but it turns out they were something else entirely and the strangest part was that they were from Earth. True with all the aliens it was not that much of a surprise but their partial records indicated they were all born on Earth. Now he was not sure about that part anymore as it seems some of them have lived longer than he had been alive and even more.

Who are they? That question popped again in his mind. But now that's irrelevant. They have fought alongside them to keep the ship and the crew safe. The information though that the Reptilians had specifically come for them was troubling. It was the first time they had participated in an engagement since they came aboard. How did the Reptilians know about it?

That was the most puzzling part.

Doctor Phlox did everything he could but his patients were simply slipping away. One night he called Jonathan, Trip, T'Pol and Malcolm. The four had come around though they were in and out.

"Doctor,"

"Ah, Captain, Colonel Roberts is awake." Phlox said. "He wants to speak with you!"

Jonathan nodded and moved to see him. He did not look well. But Jonathan did not get the chance to speak though as he passed out.

"Doctor, he's out!"

Phlox came to examine him and sighed. "He'll be back!"

"On that other note we spoke of?"

"Oh, this way," Phlox moved to the other side of the infirmary and picked up the eight wooden pencils as Malcolm called them (aka wands). "Well, it is nothing really special. They are made of wood that can easily be found on Earth. These two are made of birch, these two of holly, these two of oak, and the last two of elder. Now the strange part is that each of them has a core."

"Doc, all trees have a core." Trip said.

"True, but they have an additional component. How has it been put there however I have no idea. Now they have a string like this," And he put it on the view screen.

"What is that?" Malcolm asked.

"At best I can say it is a filament, an animal filament but one I don't have it in the database. The best genetic profile fits a horse hair but it is different. This one, well, it is consistent of a filament or heart string but what animal it came from I have no idea. Now this I think comes from a bird but I have no genetic profile of such bird. And these ones are from heart strings of some form of snake."

"Wait a minute!" Jonathan exclaimed. "These sticks are stuffed with horse hairs, bird feathers, heartstring from snake and god knows what other animal. Is this what you are saying?"

"Essentially – yes,"

Jonathan looked very strangely at his doctor just to be sure he was still sane. But Phlox was not joking.

"Archer!" Roberts fading voice interrupted.

Jonathan moved to him. "You are going to be fine!" He said.

"You're not a good liar, Captain." Roberts smiled and then winced in pain then he sat up despite the pain.

"No, no, remain…"

"Doctor, I appreciate the concern," Roberts cut him off. "But we have little time." He winced again along some convulsion. Phlox was all over him with his medical scanning device.

"Colonel, I must insist…"

"No," Roberts said focusing. "You have to listen very carefully. We haven't been entirely honest with you, Captain."

"Oh!"

"The Xindi are not doing this alone. They are taking orders from the future. Their race is known here as the Sphere Builders. In the future mankind defeats them so they have back to make sure it doesn't happen. How, why, we know this is irrelevant. What matters is that they have to be stopped and the Xindi must survive."

"The Xindi?" Trip exclaimed outraged. "They have…"

"I know, Commander. But you also have to hear me. The Xindi will suffer as much as we will if the Builders are not stopped. They have been misled. They really have no idea the plans of the Builders. You have to convince them on our sides. It is the only way."

"Yeah, right,"

"Prejudice, Commander Tucker, it is time you grow out of them. It is not about revenge it is about justice."

"I imagine, Dr. Phlox explained to you what is happening to you." Jonathan said.

"I know." Roberts nodded. "They want to get rid of us more than they want you gone."

"Why? That's the thing I can't figure out!"

Roberts sighed deeply wincing in the process. "They want to eliminate us because we are the bigger threat. In the battle in the future, my kind led the human race and their allies to victory. The Sphere Builders can handle anyone however they never thought Earth had such protectors.

When they invaded the first time, a very long time ago, they conquered the humans easily. Technology in the old days wins every time but then they came face to face with us and we drove them away. Very few of them survived the onslaught.

They thought at first that we were just as primitive – swords, bows and arrows, spears, axes but they were deadly wrong. Our weapons may appear primitive but underestimating them is a bad move. We are the guardians, the masters of light and dark. Our power is derived of the Earth itself and knows no equal. There are still scorched marks on the Earth of that battle.

With time, they, the Builders evolved. They learnt how to use temporal technology. And now they are using the Xindi to do their dirty work for they have no desire to face us again. They will destroy Earth but first they will make sure my kind is extinct. For they know that if even one of us survives they are doomed. All their might will not save them. And…" A convulsion interrupted his speech though he pushed Phlox away. His eyes closed for a moment but then he reopened them.

"You have to rest!" Phlox was persistent.

"There is no time, Doctor. Soon, we will join the Goddess." Roberts said. "But before we go there is still much to say."

"Of course, Doctor," Jonathan nodded at Phlox to stand aside.

"On the top deck," Roberts reached for the monitor and showed them where. "You will find something that most certainly will puzzle you for ages to come but for now you will have to contain your questions."

"What is there?"

"Nothing really, Captain," Trip replied.

"That's what you think, Commander," Roberts smiled. "You will find in there a hangar bay with…"

"That's impossible!"

"Stop interrupting him," Gethric intervened while coughing hard.

"Thank you, Gethric." Roberts said. "There are four scarlet furies in there – star fighters. They are equipped with warp nine engines."

"Come again?" Trip looked at him as though he was insane. "Warp engines on a star fighter? I can't put one on a shuttle pod let alone star fighter…"

"That's because you can't. Your methodology is limited. We can and we have. The furies are stealth. They can't be detected not seen. The surface of the fighters is covered with something we call mirror scales. Once it takes off you won't be able to see it even with your own eyes, even if you are just a hand away. In deference to your shuttle and most fighters, well all, they make absolutely no noise. They can't be seen, detected or heard. Your enemy will never see them coming. Only someone with developed telepathic skills can pick you up."

"This is impossible." T'Pol stated. "Such craft can't exist."

"Hum," Roberts coughed. "Well the Vulcans don't believe in time travel either much like the humans at one point did not believe anyone could beat the speed of sound, or the speed of light and yet here we are."

"That's different." T'Pol responded.

"Is it really?" Kauri had managed to stand up and had come now to stand beside her leader.

"Commander Blackthorn, I must insist…" Phlox protested.

"We make the worst patients, Doctor. Give it up!" Leanne added. She was barely standing. Malcolm had to help her. "Thank you, Lieutenant."

"The furies can penetrate the barriers created by the spheres without being affected by the anomalies."

"They are lined with Trilium D?" Trip inquired.

"No," Roberts shook head. "They are lined with dragon scales. No matter what you believe or know dragon scales is one of the toughest materials in existence."

"They really have no idea how difficult it is to kill a dragon." Leanne shared.

"No, they don't and hopefully they'll never have to find out either." Gethric added.

"Do you mind?" Roberts exclaimed.

"Sorry,"

Jonathan and the other exchanged strange looks at this banter. In his mind the word dragon still resonated. Dragon – it is a mythical creature and there was no evidence such a thing existed anyway. But Roberts was not joking that much Jonathan was able to tell.

"With the furies' help when the time comes…"

"And that time will be when?" Trip asked.

"When it is time, Commander, you will know." Kauri replied.

"Anyway," Roberts said irritated of the constant interruptions. "When it is time, they will help you bypass their defenses. They have two weapon systems. The first one is familiar to you – phasers; the second one is a kind of a flamer. It will produce for short time Dragon flames, three maybe four seconds burst but it will be enough. You will aim at the Sphere's inner structure and then…ran like hell."

"Dragon flames – seriously?" Trip asked skeptically.

"Commander Tucker, a fully grown dragon can melt metal, gold, diamonds, stones, hard surfaces better than any form of weaponry in the whole of creation. Dragon fire can temper steel…Leanne, your sword."

Leanne reached for one of the wands. "Accio Dracas!" Some moments later with thudding sounds of something rebounding into walls, the sword broke through the infirmary doors glass and flew in landing perfectly on her hand. "This sword is tempered by dragon fire. It can cut through any surface with ease as though it is a hot knife going through butter. I can basically cut the Enterprise with it to tiny slices."

"Yeah, right," Trip said.

Leanne moved gingerly to the nearest wall and swung with the sword. It passed right though the wall like the wall was not even there. She made several cuts then asked Malcolm to pick them up. Malcolm brought before them part of the wall cut in tiny slices. Trip's eyes were out of their orbits.

"Impossible!" He kept exclaiming and repeating but the evidence was irrefutable.

"Now that we have covered this, we can go on." Roberts smiled satisfied. "You have to find the main sphere and get the furies in there first. Once they are out your ship can attack them. You can beat them Captain. Once the sphere is destroyed their network will be interrupted and the expanse will vanish."

"But if this dragon fire is so powerful would it do the job?" Jonathan asked.

"The Dragon fire is not for the Sphere, Captain. It is parting gift for the Sphere Builders themselves. But it will also destabilize their ability to manifest in our dimension."

"I see."

"One last thing, Captain," Roberts said.

"Anything,"

"Once gone we are, I would like to land on a planet, any planet will do and put four pyres to burn our bodies. We belong with the Earth not the stars. Every planet in the universe is linked one with the other. And when you return to Earth, take our wands to our people."

"Where do we find them?"

"Come closer," Roberts said and Jonathan moved to him. Roberts suddenly placed his hands on Jonathan's temples. Jonathan's eyes closed and his body convulsed. Trip and Malcolm tried to intervene but Kauri and Leanne stopped them.

Roberts released Jonathan who fell to his knees breathing hard. "Wow, what a rush,"

"Sorry, emotional transfer," Roberts said. "Now you know."

"I will!"

"Captain Archer," Kauri called. "The furies can only be operated by us or humans, no one else."

"What about T'Pol?"

"No, humans or us,"

"Are you saying if she…she can't?"

"Yes, the fighters are programmed to accept either us or humans. Any other will be rejected. Once your mission is complete you will make again four pyres and you will set them on fire preferably on Earth."

"Any specific location?"

"Stonehenge!"

"Of course, you have my word."

"Thank you,"

"Colonel Roberts," Jonathan turned to him. "Um, I am not sure how to ask this but…"

Roberts laughed then coughed and winced a lot. When he calmed down he said. "Yes, what you saw is what you think even if your mind is unable to accept it."

"No," Jonathan shook head.

"To quote Sir Doyle: 'when you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains however improbable must be the truth.'"

"And about you? Phlox is having real trouble with you. By all means you should be…"

"And I am in a way," Roberts replied with a smile. "Alright, I will tell you and the Doctor."

"That's not fair." Trip exclaimed.

"Sorry, Commander, the least people hear the better, trust me!"

"Trip, T'Pol, Malcolm, I will see you on the bridge." Jonathan said. The three left. Jonathan turned back to the four. "Well?"

"The human race, Captain, for many millennia except a few times during the Dark Ages, has believed it is the only one, the only intelligent race on Earth and it has been wrong all along. Most of your mythologies are not mythologies they are history. They are historical facts. We transformed them into mythologies though. Your kind is simply not ready to know the truth mostly because you will try to get rid of us."

"We've grown out of it."

"That's what you'd like to believe and it is admirable but it is not the truth. The human race has always feared the unknown and that which it can't control. But that's ok."

"So then you are truly from Earth?"

"Yes, we are although my kind does live longer than yours."

"Your kind?"

"Well, what he means or what he should have said is our kinds." Kauri corrected.

"Kinds as in plural?"

"Yes, there are more than one races or kinds." Roberts confirmed. "Dr. Phlox, I'm certain I had you puzzled the most."

"Indeed,"

"That's because my kind has two forms. How should I put it – a fleshy one and a non flesh one."

"Come again?" Jonathan asked confused.

"Leanne, help him up," Kauri said. "What you are about to see, Captain, might to say the least startle you."

Leanne helped Roberts up. He took possession of the elder wand. He launched it into the air and suddenly tapped it. The wand grew instantly into a staff but it was not the only thing that changed. Roberts' body changed too and Jonathan and Phlox were staring in disbelief of the sight before their eyes. Roberts reverted back to himself while the staff became a wand again.

"I am what you can call an Undead or as we call ourselves Necromancer. Throughout history however if you looked, you'd find that Necromancers is something gruesome and very bad and while it is not entirely wrong we are like everyone else some good, some bad, some very evil.

Now Leanne is different and though she has all the qualities and looks of a human she is not. She is a witch and a knight, or as we call it Bellatis or Champions. They have the best training and become the greatest hand to hand or any other combat warriors. Their use of spears, axes, swords, maces, staffs literally knows very few equals.

Kauri, well, I'm sure you've noticed the binary system, the two hearts and the vision and most certainly the arrows. Her kind is forest dwellers. They have great knowledge and wisdom that they have accumulated over the millennia. Given their life span nature has rewarded them with perfect sight and hearing. Their aim never misses whether is day or night it is perfect. If you looked at a certain Scandinavian mythology you'd find a race of great wisdom and pointy ears.

Now, Gethric is a different story. His kind is not indigenous to Earth. They came a very, very, very long time ago to Earth. As you have noticed their menu is interesting. They are what we call the Nosfaeratus or as the church called the first time they met them the Night Dwellers. With time they gave them other names. Their abilities when not in space are…I'm sure you've noticed, Doctor, quite intriguing as well. And they can also live pretty damn long, well, as long as my kind can and Kauri's. Leanne's kind's life span is almost four times that of a human.

Now you know who we are. I'm not saying this is going to make either much sense to you or help you sleep at night, Captain, but it is the way it is. The only thing that is important is for you to complete your mission. The Builders cannot be allowed to win. And second important thing is that you carry out our last requests to the letter. Your kind is no ready to either meet us or accept us.

The technology used to build the fighters is light years before yours and once you're done you must erase all knowledge of its existence. I hope you will honor this request to the letter."

Roberts pushed himself up again. The four helping each other stood in the middle of the infirmary. Roberts reverted to his non fleshy self. His eyes glowed in red. Gethric's fangs protruded. Kauri's ears become pointy. Leanne stretched her hand upwards and whispered. It was a whisper but so powerful that it resonated on every deck of the ship.

'Elastube Gallean, exstincio via, accio ustulo, ardeo anima! Nou an veni Mortis! Namarie!"

And then the four fell down to the floor their eyes closed. They were breathing no more.

* * *

Jonathan closed his eyes. He did not have the time to get to know them and accept them for who they were. They were taken away by the Sphere Builders' pathogen but he was going to carry out their requests to the letter and get the galaxy rid of them forever, whatever it takes.

The Enterprise stopped at the next available planet and the away team built four pyres. They placed the four bodies on them and lit them up. Silent prayers were said and then they left. And then months later, the time had come.

* * *

Four Enterprise pilots took the Scarlet Furies into the heart of the main Sphere and let the terrible dragon fire loose, and then they ran. Before the Reptilian Xindi lost all contact with the Sphere Builders they saw a golden red fire burning them. And then the Sphere network was destroyed. The Reptilian Commander was very close at destroying Earth but he failed in the last moment. The Temporal Cold War ended.

Captain Archer and the Enterprise returned home. Jonathan delivered the four Scarlet Furies to Stonehenge and burnt them. When the last fume passed he could have sworn seeing the faces of the Sorcerers Squadron smiling from above.

He then went to where Roberts had guided him to deliver the wands of the fallen sorcerers and met the grand sorcerer.

"They wanted you to have these!"

"You have surpassed our expectations, Captain Archer."

"How so?"

"Anyone other human in your position would have not honored their requests. They could not have resisted the temptation to seek out the knowledge and power of the sorcerers. We are grateful that you did keep your word."

"I hope it helps build a bridge between our peoples."

"Perhaps, in time," The grand sorcerer replied.

"I'd like this."

"Farewell, Captain Archer," The grand sorcerer said. Jonathan turned around and headed for the shuttle. "We shall meet again before the end, Jonathan Archer."

* * *

 **And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

 **Lordheaven**


End file.
